Luthannen
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Les portes d'Erebor s'ouvrent enfin pour son roi légitime. Une version alternative de la Désolation de Smaug où le véritable danger sous la montagne n'est pas seulement un dragon ! Fiction en trois chapitres, rated M pour le contenu explicite - Thorin/Thranduil. / Cette fiction contient des références en sindarin (elfique) et en anglais. La traduction est reportée.
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : Cette fiction comporte un lexique Sindarin –_langue des elfes gris_- fidèle à l'original, mis au point par Tolkien. Il sera adjoint de sa traduction française. Le texte comporte quelques occurrences anglaises (au niveau des noms, des endroits et parfois à certains instants), en espérant que cela ne perturbe pas votre lecture !

Le récit porte la motion M pour son caractère explicite, je vous laisse découvrir _Luthannen_.

Enfin, je précise que je suis un véritable admirateur de l'univers de Tolkien, mais aussi de la mythologie nordique. Je n'essaie pas de bafouer l'œuvre ou les personnes de quelque manière - et je n'ai pas la prétention de fournir un écrit brillant. Cependant, je dois vous alerter sur le contenu érotique du texte qui va suivre. Je n'ai essayé en rien de dénaturer l'œuvre de Tolkien, il s'agit d'une _fiction. _Je ne tiens absolument pas à souiller le génie de la saga du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou le travail de réadaptation de Peter Jackson, concernant _The Hobbit_.

Bonne lecture à vous.

P.S : Vous trouverez quelques références poétiques à Baudelaire dans le texte mêlées à quelques créations personnelles.

LUTHANNEN

_Maudit, ensorcelé._

"Êl eria e môr. O môr henion i dhû. Ely siriar, êl sila."

« Une étoile surgit des ténèbres. De l'ombre, j'entrevois la nuit. Les rêves glissent, un astre brille… »

Thorin Oakenshield glissa la clef à l'intérieur de la serrure, à même la montagne. C'était une bien curieuse clef qu'il avait observé sous tous les angles. Une douce brise soulevait son épaisse chevelure sombre comme la nuit tout autour. Le roi légitime s'approchait un peu plus de son trône légendaire. Il accorda un regard à ses partenaires : à tous ces visages qui se ressemblaient et étaient pourtant si différents les uns des autres. En cet instant décisif, il entendit clairement les battements de son cœur secouer ses tympans, de vrais tambours de guerre. C'était comme si ses oreilles allaient en tomber. Il était trop tard pour reculer, de toute façon. Il prit appui en posant une main contre la pierre parfaite de la porte naturelle. Enfin, il déposa la deuxième main et le passage s'ouvrit à lui, car il l'avait attendu depuis tant d'années. Ses compagnons retinrent tous leur souffle. Les larmes aux coins des yeux de Balin luisaient au clair de lune. Bifur et Bofur avaient reculés en un seul geste. Ils s'étaient regardés, les nains ne connaissaient pas la peur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient prétendre.

Bilbo s'était figé et la scène semblait s'éterniser. Thorin lança un regard à chacun : il semblait vouloir simplement dire _« suivez-moi »._ Chose faite, la petite troupe venait de pénétrer les galeries.

_« Erebor »_ dit-il simplement en faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur. Le nain ressentait l'immense émotion qui émanait de son aîné, Balin. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, les murs étaient toujours les mêmes. La froideur était maîtresse en ces lieux inexplorés depuis fort longtemps. Intérieurement, Thorin s'était écroulé à genoux devant le temple de ses ancêtres.

Chaque nain entra sous la montagne, le passé surgissait, comme une vieille étoile éteinte qu'on aurait rallumée. Au-dessus du passage, l'on pouvait lire quelques plaques et mémoires à la gloire du peuple de Durin, le puissant royaume des nains d'Erebor.

L'_Arkenstone_ était représentée, radieuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance pourtant approximative de _Monsieur Baggins_. Il la désira ardemment, irrésistiblement attiré par les trésors de ce monde ! Le jeune Hobbit resta cependant pour la réserve.

Thorin s'était tourné vers lui.

- Tu as l'air de la trouver à ton goût, je me trompe ?

Bilbo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre – il ne fit rien.

- Je parle de l'Arkenstone, reprit Thorin.

Les autres nains se tournèrent tous vers Bilbo, qui détailla une dernière fois la représentation de la pierre.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là, précisa Thorin en croisant les bras, récupérer la pierre. Elle est à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Bilbo Baggins se mordit la lèvre. Son nez remua quelques fois, puis il porta une main à sa bouche, peu confiant. Evidemment, il le savait ! L'amitié qu'il avait entretenu avec ses nouveaux partenaires avait quelque peu flouté cet objectif. Il sentit le regret, amer comme un plat qui aurait été préparé par un Touque mal intentionné.

- Comment suis-je censé savoir…Quelle pierre ? Vous m'avez tous parlé de votre or ! Et si je me trompais ?

- Impossible, siffla Balin, tu la reconnaîtras entre toutes !

Bilbo hocha la tête nerveusement.

- C'est à toi que revient la tâche de trouver la pierre, confia Thorin, mais il se trouve que je suis le roi de ces terres. Et je veux être le premier à fouler le sol.

Les fils de Durin étaient tous déstabilisés. Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan. Il y eut un silence lourd que personne n'osa briser.

- _Thorin_…

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, commença un autre nain en se grattant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, coupa Bofur.

Dwalin regardait Thorin de ses deux yeux perçants, malgré l'obscurité tandis que Bilbo s'approchait de la fresque qui représentait la pierre. On lui avait parlé des flammes, du dragon. Et même s'il craignait par-dessus tout parcourir Erebor seul, laisser Thorin lui semblait être un risque inutile, même pour un Hobbit.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna paisiblement Thorin.

Sa manière de bouger, très distinguée pour un être de _cette race_. Bilbo s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Thorin, dit-il maladroitement, vous êtes le roi de ces lieux, il est vrai. Mais vous devriez me laisser chercher la pierre avant. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas en sécurité dans ces immenses galeries. Ne vous faites pas tuer, _je vous en prie_.

- Ma décision a été prise, trancha Thorin, je serai le premier à marcher sous cette montagne, que vous le voulez ou non.

- Nous sommes une équipe, dit Balin, Thorin, n'agis pas égoïstement. Nous savons ce que la beauté d'une pierre nous pousse parfois à faire…

- Thorin, vous devriez l'écouter… Laissez-moi y aller.

Thorin déposa une main contre l'épaule de Bilbo, en une frappe affectueuse. Bilbo faillit chanceler : la poigne du nain dépassait de loin la sienne qui était à peine suffisante pour fumer la pipe toute une soirée.

- La parole d'un roi peut parfois être douloureuse.

Le nain considéra la troupe. Il savait qu'aucun n'était en mesure de le comprendre, _ainsi allaient les choses_, se disait-il.

- Je vais ouvrir l'œil, et lorsque le terrain sera taillé pour le cambrioleur, alors je le laisserai prendre ma pierre pour me la donner.

Bilbo retint un brusque soupir.

- Attendez-moi près de la porte, je reviendrai.

L'idée était saugrenue, personne ne la partageait mais personne n'osa s'opposer au roi Thorin, de nouveau maître en son royaume. Il passa entre les murs de la galerie et se dirigea au loin. Il tourna sur le côté, les partenaires ne le virent plus.

Thorin fut seul.

Dans sa tête, les mélodies autour du feu résonnèrent. Il repensait à ses chants, aux voix de ses frères et à la fumée qui s'échappait de sa pipe.

"_Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day to find our long-forgotten gold."_

A mesure qu'il avançait, Thorin sentait une pression à son torse. Ce n'était pas de l'écrasement, c'était un curieux mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il retrouva les colonnes, les mêmes architectures. Le temps n'avait pas réussi à avoir raison de son monde. Elles s'élançaient jusqu'au ciel : un plafond si haut qu'il en aurait eu le vertige. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur…

_« Le trésor de mon peuple. L'or d'Erebor. »_

Il ressentit un vif tremblement au niveau de ses jambes. C'était époustouflant. Il ne savait pas où regarder tant l'or couvrait l'intérieur, des vallons de pièces et de trésors inestimables… Il descendit les marches, à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Le dragon qui avait anéanti son passé et guidé ses pas dans le futur était là, il le sentait même s'il ne le voyait pas. Une ombre persistante qui le suivait depuis le berceau, prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Thorin marcha, le trésor s'affaissait à chaque pas. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin, sa conscience lui sommait d'arrêter.

_« Ne va pas plus loin, ne t'avance plus. Il s'éveillera, et tu mourras. »_

Thorin s'abaissa. Il toucha la matière brillante, l'héritage se dressait en-dessous, devant, derrière, oui ! Partout autour de lui ! Il prit dans sa main quelques joyaux, des émeraudes et des rubis des plus exquis.

Il se redressa brusquement, il avait senti une présence. Il n'aperçut aucune aile et ne sentit aucune flamme lui lécher les cils… Thorin savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas seul par delà ces gigantesques vallons dorés se trouvait un monstre probablement endormi… Il était temps de faire demi-tour, Bilbo devait lui amener l'Arkenstone.

_« Thorin Oakenshield. »_

La voix lui était parvenue. Il s'arrêta de respirer et laissa les pierres précieuses tomber à ses pieds entre les chaînes et les œuvres d'art enchevêtrées anarchiquement. Thorin tourna la tête, c'était une voix humaine et ce n'était pas celle d'un fils de Durin, ni celle d'un cambrioleur.

- Où êtes-vous ? siffla le roi, montrez-vous.

- Le courage n'est qu'un joli mot pour ne pas dire _« stupidité »_, qu'en penses-tu ?

Thorin se tourna de l'autre côté. Il fit de grandes enjambées, balayant son imposant trésor au passage. Il aurait pu se noyer dans cette brillante vague.

- Montrez-vous !

« Où est votre honneur ? »

- Toujours cette histoire d'honneur, dit-on délicatement.

_Cette fois_, Thorin l'avait vu. Il était là, au milieu de ses beautés. Il y avait ce bassin d'eau claire entouré de coupes ornementées, et des diamants par milliers. La découverte d'Erebor n'avait pas été à ce point surprenante que l'image qu'il contemplait en cet instant hors du temps. Ce n'était pas un dragon qui habitait sous la montagne d'Erebor – c'était _quelqu'un_ d'autre. Il détailla sa tenue rouge et argentée qui prenait sa taille merveilleuse qu'il détestait tant.

Thorin serra la garde de son épée, dégaina la lame dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Halte, dit simplement l'étranger qui n'en était pas un.

- Que fais-tu, ici ? demanda Thorin en exerçant une forte pression contre l'épée.

L'expression calme et haute du roi intrus était agaçante aux yeux du nain. Elle parvenait à le troubler avec une aisance qu'il n'assumait pas et qu'il n'assumerait jamais.

_« Parce que tu es lent, parce que je ne le suis pas. »_

Sa voix grave et profonde parvint jusqu'à lui, elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle enveloppait Erebor tout entier.

"The Elvenking of Mirkwood, under my mountain."

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, reprit Thorin en menaçant l'elfe de son épée, c'est un piège? Une illusion, sans doute.

- Tu aimerais bien, coupa le roi en portant à ses lèvres une coupe de vin pleine.

Le raisin était presque noir, Thorin retint un juron, dans sa langue.

- Quand seras-tu capable de m'insulter correctement ? demanda l'homme.

Sa chevelure blonde était plus claire qu'avant. Les branches mêlées à la douceur de ses traits – Thorin eut l'impression de ne pas les avoir vus depuis un siècle. Mais leur escapade à Mirkwood était plus proche. Il avait encore en tête l'acharnement de Thranduil, prêt à tout pour le garder derrière les barreaux. Toutes les erreurs du monde valaient les deux affronts de Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood, _the Woodland Realm. _

- Je ne t'en propose pas.

- Où est le dragon ? demanda Thorin.

- Quel dragon ? demanda Thranduil en esquissant un large sourire.

Thorin devint blême. Il chercha le mensonge dans le regard de l'elfe, il l'avait vu plus d'une fois et sous des formes terribles.

- Que de naïveté de ta part, _Thorin Oakenshield_.

Il s'éleva, la pièce de tissus glissa contre ses épaules. La beauté et la pâleur du roi-elfe était incomparable à toutes les beautés autour. Il s'en détachait, Thorin recula de deux pas. L'apparition était trop belle. Cette pensée le heurta.

- Je l'ai vu ! Tu l'as vu, toi aussi…Le dragon a ravagé ces terres, il a tué les miens ! Et toi, tu es arrivé.

- Et je n'ai rien fait, n'est-ce pas ce que tu vas me répéter encore une fois ?

C'est comme si sa voix le pénétrait. La grande silhouette de l'elfe s'approchait de lui, quelque chose de reptilien émanait de sa personne. Une insulte se perdait encore dans sa gorge de nain…


	2. Chapter 2

_« Thuio nûr, atar. »_

_« Respire profondément, roi. »_

- Quel mensonge vas-tu encore composer pour moi ? souffla Thorin.

- Il n'y a pas de dragon. Smaug a quitté la vallée, il y a fort longtemps. L'autre roi sous la montagne n'est pas une bête, c'est moi.

Thorin fit quelques pas en sa direction. Il n'avait pas peur de lui et n'avait pas oublié son dernier affrontement à Mirkwood. Le Roi Thranduil se redressa, sa chevelure élancée était brillante. _Etait-ce l'Arkenstone ?_

- Un mensonge ? Un mythe ?

Le petit homme se refusait à croire de telles aberrations. Il plissa les yeux, Thranduil se pencha délicatement, un vrai serpent debout.

_« Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle de doux ni d'amer sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle l'or avec le fer. »_

- Que fais-tu ici, alors ?

- _Je veille sur ce qui m'appartient, en réalité, je suis à sa recherche…_

- Et ton royaume ?

- Legolas est mon prince. Le temps est venu de nous affronter. Un combat de rois…

_« Et ton corps se penche et s'allonge, comme un fin vaisseau qui roule bord sur bord et plonge ses vergues dans l'eau… »_

Thorin sourit.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'as pas trouvée la pierre ?

Et il hocha la tête négativement. L'échec n'était pas tout à fait complet, son adversaire avait également du retard. Thorin se tourna vers son héritage. Un elfe sous la montagne, pensait-il sans voir l'elfe en question s'approcher un peu plus. Il sentit le souffle contre sa peau et le tint au col.

- Que fais-tu ? Tu bouges comme lui.

- Lui ?

- Tu lui ressembles_. A Smaug._

Et il se souvint des serpents du Nord. Le visage de Thranduil était déjà blanc comme la neige qui recouvrait bien souvent les branches de ses bois. Il expira contre la peau de Thorin.

- Qu'es-tu venu chercher, _Thorin Oakenshield_ ? Es-tu sûr que tu veux la pierre ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé ce petit cambrioleur qui a su tromper ma vigilance sur mes propres terres ?

Thorin fut surpris de réaliser qu'il n'était plus très convaincu par ses désirs de roi. La réalité avait été toute autre.

- Tu avais envie de faire face au feu et au dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette agitation t'a cruellement manqué…

Thranduil s'approcha du bassin, relevant la traîne rouge satinée. Les jambes du roi étaient comme Thorin l'avait imaginé. Il le regarda faire. Son pied fut plongé dans l'eau tiède. Enfin, il observa ses cuisses avec insistance. L'elfe avait senti ce regard sur lui. Il glissa ses doigts à ses hanches, levant les yeux vers le roi.

- Qu'es-tu venu chercher… ? Répéta t-il.

"Meleth i vaur vin erui."

« L'amour est notre seul besoin. »

« Faut-il seulement que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, _dwarf_. »

« Du mépris, du dégoût. De la pitié ? De la désolation. »

Thorin s'était approché sans savoir pourquoi. Il voulait toucher du bout des doigts ce scintillement qu'aucune autre pierre ne dégageait. Il était certain qu'il se brûlerait les doigts. Et puis… Il devait prévenir ses frères, là-haut. Il faillit se redresser un moment mais se contenta de plonger sa main sous la couronne végétale de l'elfe. Il s'était tourné vers lui, le regard grave. Ses grands yeux bleus soutenus par ses puissants sourcils étaient comme brisés.

- Pourquoi en revenir, au même point indéfiniment ? Nous ne sommes pas des hommes. Nous tournons en rond, comme eux.

Thorin approcha une main pour dévêtir d'avantage Thranduil. La pièce rouge tomba à ses reins, le nain admira l'elfe dans toute sa splendeur. Les os de ses clavicules ressortaient, ses bras puissants étaient ceux d'un archer et d'un brillant épéiste. Thorin fut soufflé de voir ce corps de si près.

- J'ai été trop patient, ajouta Thranduil, mais je suis ravi de voir que je suis bien ce que tu es venu chercher.

La chaleur qui se dégageait du roi de la forêt était étouffante. Thorin s'y réchauffait comme s'il avait trouvé un soleil au cœur d'Erebor. Il effleura la peau de quelques doigts, passant contre son torse et l'elfe ne bougea pas. Son visage ne trahit pas une once de satisfaction.

- Est-ce la une manière de vaincre un dragon ? demanda lentement Thranduil.

Thorin avait bien vu son sourire, son visage s'était transformé pendant une seconde. Il avait vu le reptile, il avait vu l'autre. Profondément marqué par les douleurs des siens face au dragon, Thranduil avait gardé quelque chose. Une blessure différente. Thorin le propulsa en arrière. Il le plaqua au sol entre les coupes et les trésors multiples et innombrables qui jaillirent en tous sens. Thranduil retint son souffle, il l'avait pris à la gorge mais sa face était tranchée d'un sourire animal. Comme si l'elfe était en réalité _deux_, Thorin cessa de respirer pour écouter sa voix. Elle était double elle aussi.

_« Nae saian luume' »_

_« Cela faisait si longtemps. »_

- J'ai rêvé de toi seul dans ton royaume, murmura le roi-elfe, je me suis touché sous ta montagne et sur ton or, j'ai pensé à ton retour et à ce moment où tu te trouverais tout près de moi.

Et ils se regardaient, les yeux grandement ouverts. L'un se perdait dans l'autre, c'était brûlant. Thorin ressentait en effet les flammes, il s'en souvenait. C'était la même sensation, l'étouffement arrivait peu à peu. Il sentait les mains de Thranduil parcourir son corps, il le repoussa sans concession.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Thranduil, le torse grondant.

Etait-il en train de l'arrêter ?

- C'est à moi de te toucher, répondit agressivement Thorin.

Le bleu de ses yeux était percutant. Thranduil ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il sentit les mains de Thorin pincer ses mamelons. Ses cotes frémissaient, l'elfe se cambra. Ses cuisses étaient brûlantes, il tendit le cou en arrière, attira son majestueux partenaire par la nuque. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient mais ne se joignaient pas réellement. Thranduil ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent.

- Si tu étais resté au chaud dans ta cellule, tu n'aurais pas eu à amener tous tes amis jusqu'ici. Tu n'aurais pas eu à leur cacher tes réelles motivations.

-_ Où est la pierre ? _siffla le nain à l'oreille pointue de l'elfe.

Thorin passa sa langue contre la peau de la merveilleuse créature. Ses doigts se perdaient contre les os de son maigre bassin que l'âge n'avait pas rongé.

- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, avait-il répondu.

L'elfe était plus grand. L'espace d'un instant, Thorin avait baissé sa garde. L'elfe ou le dragon qui lui faisait face était impitoyable. Il le regarda sans battre des cils, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore. Au même instant, il passait sa main contre le satin. L'elfe l'avait retenu d'un geste brusque.

_« Que fais-tu ? Que cherches-tu ? »_

_« Dwarf ? »_

Thranduil retint son souffle. Il ne se passa plus rien, Thorin recula, il était évidemment excité.

- Tu as la pierre sur toi.

Thranduil ne répondit pas. Le silence avait été la réponse la plus claire à donner, de toute évidence.

Thorin le dévisageait alors que le roi s'était chargé de l'immobiliser. La force qui le traversa fût plus forte que celle d'un homme et d'un nain réunies. Il le prit à la gorge. Ainsi un elfe pouvait-il faire preuve de violence, d'agressivité ? _Intérieurement_, le roi d'Erebor jubilait.

- Tant de choses en ce monde m'échappent, _Oakenshield_… Toi, la pierre, la forêt et ces cicatrices qui couvrent ma face et mon corps !

Il s'enflammait, sa voix grondait. Thorin avait caressé sa joue : il se souvenait de ses souffrances. Il toucha sa joue, son souffle illumina sa peau quelques instants, un feu sacré battait la mesure… Thranduil approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il désira goûter sa langue, l'aspirer et la détruire tout comme elle l'avait détruit lui – au cœur de ce royaume qui n'était pas siens et de cette _maudite_ pierre !

_« La folie nous guette. Elle nous habite déjà, peu importera notre cachette, c'est sûr : elle nous trouvera. »_

Le baiser eut lieu, absolument sauvage. Ils se voulurent tant l'un et l'autre, l'un en l'autre. Thranduil se redressa brusquement, il venait de mettre fin au baiser.

- N'essaie pas d'endormir un dragon, dwarf !

Il se pencha pour saisir l'Arkenstone et l'attira contre lui après avoir retrouvé la pièce de satin qui avait trempé dans le bassin entouré d'or.

- Donne-la-moi !

_- Regardes-toi ! _

Thorin s'était jeté sur lui, l'elfe s'était penché pour passer une main fougueuse entre ses jambes. Le corps du roi en territoire conquis était en alerte. Il lui décrocha un sourire mesuré mais mesquin.

- Où iras-tu avec la pierre ? demanda Thranduil en reculant cette fois vers les hautes colonnes.

- Loin de votre peuple et près du miens, vociféra Thorin en s'élançant vers lui.

Il repoussa les nombreuses coupes qui entravaient sa route, Thranduil était passé derrière les colonnes qui s'alignaient : un véritable champ s'ouvrait à lui. Il voyait l'elfe, rapide et fin. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune patience, il avait trop attendu pour jouer à ce jeu-là. Le désir et les bêtises de l'esprit n'avaient pas leur place. Il rugit, contournant les trois premières colonnes, il lui avait semblé entendre l'ennemi, tout proche. Il retint quelques jurons…

- Donne-moi la pierre ! Hurla t-il.

Et il chercha derrière l'autre colonne… _Et…_Cette fois, il avait soufflé. Le royaume du nain avait tremblé, à l'extérieur on avait retenu son souffle.

_« Ca mon ami, ce que tu entends, c'est un dragon. »_ avait même dit Balin aux autres nains.

Bilbo Baggins s'était précipité à l'intérieur, malgré les avertissements de Balin et les tentatives des autres fils de Durin.

Thorin retint une exclamation de stupeur : l'elfe avait bien passé ses mains devant sa bouche et l'avait attiré à lui.

- Le roi sous la montagne devrait être plus discret, murmura t-il à son oreille.

Le jeune roi serra les poings, l'autre avait mis fin à l'étreinte en glissant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas le seul dragon à t'attendre, _Thorin Oakenshield_.

Thorin leva les bras, pressant le torse de Thranduil. Il le poussa brutalement contre le marbre glacé des galeries souterraines d'Erebor. Il y eut un choc puissant, l'elfe sentit sa colonne vertébrale se raidir. Il retint un gémissement, son regard glacé s'était fendillé.

- Tu m'as encore menti…

- Nous avons la pierre, siffla Thranduil, il n'est pas trop tard pour partir !

- Donne-la moi alors…

Un autre tremblement secoua le royaume de Thorin. Cette fois, son regard se posa au loin : il y eut un glissement merveilleux, tonitruant. Toutes les pièces en or et la fortune de ses pères s'étaient dévoilées : l'écaille cramoisie d'un dragon fut visible et la vérité fut restaurée. Thorin retint son souffle, se plaquant au roi.

- Donne-moi la pierre ! s'exclama Thorin, donne-moi la pierre, et partons d'ici. Sinon, tu ne quitteras pas mon royaume en vie.

- Je ne crains pas tes menaces.

- Alors, crains-le, _lui !_

Son murmure s'évanouit, il y eut un silence grandiose. Thranduil écarta les pans en satin pour récupérer la pierre. _Mais elle n'était plus là. _Thorin passa ses doigts contre sa garde, prêt à dégainer son épée et à éventrer ce fichu elfe !

« Donne-moi, j'ai dit ! »

- Je ne l'ai pas, Thorin.

Son visage changea du tout au tout. Il avait déjà vu l'alerte, l'angoisse chez ce roi imperturbable. Thorin eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Un mensonge de plus ?

- Ce n'était pas la vraie pierre, expliqua Thranduil, j'ai fait ça pour détourner ton attention.

Thorin Oakenshield détourna le regard. Il lui sembla que quelque chose bougeait au cœur de la montagne de trésors et de bijoux. Il ignorait si c'était une hallucination due à la rage qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre du roi… Mais il comprit.

Il sourit faiblement.

- Le dragon se réveille, dit-il simplement, _je pars_.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour repartir ? S'étonna l'elfe.

_« Je crois que la pierre va arriver plus vite que prévu. »_ pensa t-il.

Il se tourna vers les mystérieux éclats d'or rebondissant. Il le savait à présent.

Bilbo Baggins se dirigeait vers la silhouette de Smaug qui bougeait de plus en plus pour récupérer la pierre de ses ancêtres…Il dégaina son épée en direction de Thranduil : il n'avait pas d'arme ce qui l'étonnait grandement. Un elfe non-armé n'existait pas, surtout ceux qui vivent à Mirkwood, se disait-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Tandis qu'il ajustait son luisant manteau gris et l'étoffe rouge, Thranduil abaissa la lame de Thorin avec un détachement mal placé.

- J'espère que tu ne crois pas m'intimider avec une lame forgée par ton peuple. Il y a encore un roi sous la montagne, et il va la brûler cette nuit.

Enfin, ils s'approchèrent des longs couloirs aux nombreux escaliers. Il était temps de gagner la porte extérieure, alors que Thorin avait cru entendre une voix profonde et étrange provenir de l'intérieur de la montagne.

_« Le dragon… »_ dit une voix dans sa tête.

Il se tourna quelques instants et fut surpris de considérer que le souverain de la forêt portait son épée à la main droite.

_« Le mystère des elfes… »_

- Nous pourrions conclure un pacte, avança Thranduil, puisque tu as l'air de tenir autant à la pierre qu'au roi de Mirkwood…

Il sentit la pointe de l'épée dans son dos. C'était presque amusant.

- Quitte Erebor, c'est tout ce que je te demanderai.

Thranduil s'était retourné. Aussitôt, le nain s'était défendu, repoussant sa lame : leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent, le grand elfe l'avait coincé mais la pointe de l'épée était près à perforer son abdomen. Aucun n'avait l'avantage, _au final_.

- Tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un roi, murmura t-il prêt à embrasser ses lèvres encore une fois.

Ils se regardèrent, il y eut un éclat, une sensation de chaud. Thorin tourna la tête : les flammes ! Ils devaient presser le pas, Thranduil sortit en premier sous le regard ébahi des nains qui attendaient sous la lune.

- Mais…

- Est-ce… ?

Abasourdis, ils regardaient Thorin qui ne donna aucune explication.

" _The Elvenking of Mirkwood shall leave, now."_

- Si vous réussissez à neutraliser le dragon, reprit Thranduil en ajustant son épée et en rejoignant le chemin pour quitter la montagne, chose que je doute tout à fait…

Il cessa, se tourna vers Thorin. Il était magnifique, dans cette semi-pénombre. Thorin l'observa, et malgré lui comme à chaque fois, il se plut à se sentir spectateur.

- Puisses-tu ne pas sombrer dans la folie de mon absence, Oakenshield, et garder ton trône plus d'une journée entière.

Sa couronne était splendide. Thorin regarda sa chevelure blanche : il neigeait peut-être, il ne le remarqua pas. La montagne tremblait en continu, la guerre venait de se déclarer. Il scruta la silhouette disparaître dans les ténèbres, dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais la revoir, même si c'était un _mensonge_.

"Why is it _this_ difficult?"

"Because it is real."

Thranduil passa ses doigts contre le satin en arpentant le chemin descendant. La _pierre_ était bien là. Il continua de marcher.

« Le dragon s'éveillera cette nuit. Il volera sur la vallée et ce sera la fin. » murmura t-il seul.

Ses paroles s'envolèrent avec la brise hivernale. C'était comme une danse…


End file.
